


To The Moon and Back - A Contestshipping Story

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: May and Drew have been dating for only a few months now, but an unexpected surprise ends up bringing the couple even closer than they were before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction! I decided to have it focused on Contestshipping because they are probably one of my favorite ships of all time. This story will have multiple chapters. Both characters will be eighteen in this story. It is rated Teen for the possibility of cursing and hints towards inappropriate behavior. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

 

May Maple's hands were shaking as she took a peek at the pregnancy test results. Slowly picking it up, she saw what she was hoping she wouldn't see. She's pregnant. The brunette nearly dropped the test once she saw the results. She mumbled a few inaudible words and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into the living room, where Drew was sitting on the couch. 

"So, what does it say?" Drew asked his girlfriend even though he could tell from the way she was acting. 

"Drew... we're going to be parents.." May answered, showing him the pregnancy test results. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
